Stuck In The Moment
by neverXchange
Summary: A Justin Bieber story...Ummm...I don't know what else to put! : Read and you'll see what happens!
1. A New Friend

First, let me say that I am no one special at all. I'm just your average freshman girl in high school. I'm not popular, I'm not athletic, I'm not talented, and I'm not even pretty. I'm regular. I'm not "geeky" but I'm not stupid. I don't stand out and I don't blend in. I'm me. That's it. Nothing too much, nothing too little. Just me.

"Girls, time to wake up," my mom said as she came into my room.

In the middle of the night, my little five year old sister, Norah, came into my room because she had a bad dream. I let her sleep in my bed because I was way too tired to get up and tuck her in.

"Norah," I sang, "rise and shine sleeping beauty! Time to go to pre-school."

"Kaaaate!" she whined, "I don't wanna get up!"

"I know," I said, "Me neither, but we have to. C'mon, I'll help you get ready today."

As I dragged Norah into her room and got her dressed, she told me all about how there were monsters under her bed last night and that they were going to get her if she didn't get help. She said that she didn't want to go to moms room because mom has been complaining about how tired she is and how much her back hurts lately. I nodded and agreed with Norah, listening to her made up story. When I was done helping her get ready, I raced her back to my room.

Norah sat on my bed as I pulled out clothes and showed them to her. She liked to "help" me pick out my clothes in the morning. Even though she never really did much, just picking between two outfits that had already been put together, she thought that she was doing a very important job.

Today, Norah had picked out a short jean skirt with leggings under it, a loose white t shirt paired with a cute pink cardigan, topped off with the key necklace that she gave me for my birthday last year. It was a really cute outfit.

When Norah and I were finished getting ready upstairs, we ran downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Mom had made us pop tarts really fast, and then we were out the door.

I said good bye to my mom and little sister as they got in the car and drove away. I shoved my headphones in my ears as I walked down the familiar road to the bus stop.

When I arrived at the bus stop, I noticed one more kid there than usual. I didn't really think much of it though, since I couldn't even see his face. He had his sunglasses on, a scarf up to his nose, a hat on, and his hood up. I gave him a weird look and turned to my best friend Debbie.

"What's with the new kid?" I whispered to her.

"I have noooo idea! It's not even that cold out! Maybe he's a jermaphobic." she guessed.

By the time that second period rolled around, everyone was buzzing about the new kid. I heard people talking about him in the hallways, but never heard a name. And I didn't want to ask because I wasn't really friends with the gossipers.

At lunch time, I went straight to our regular table. Debbie and I were usually the only ones who sat there, sometimes other people would join us, but today, we were alone.

When the lunch lady called our table up, I went to get hot lunch. After I got my lunch, I was carrying it back to my seat, looking at the ground and thinking, when someone bumped into me, causing me to spill my whole lunch all over the two over us. Before I looked up to see who it was that was covered in my lunch, I prayed to God that it wasn't a senior.

As I looked up, my mouth fell.

"Please, please don't scream or ask for an autograph." he begged.

"I, I, I," I stammered.

He laughed.

"Hi, you probably already know this, but I'm Justin. And you are?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!" I told Justin.

"I meant your name. What's your name?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I said as my checks turned flush, "I'm Kate."

"Ohh, wait! I know you! You're the girl from the bus stop that gave me a weird look!" he said with a smile as he helped me up.

"Umm, that was you!?" I asked in embarrassment. "Well I guess now I know why you were well hidden." I stated.

"Yeah," Justin said, "I wanna try and be a normal high school boy for as long as I can until the paparazzi find me. But it's kinda hard when all the girls in this school keep coming up to me in the middle of class and asking for autographs and pictures," he told me.

"Believe me," I said, "it's not that great to be so normal. I would know."

"Yeah? Well maybe you can help me be more normal. Wanna hang out sometime? No paparazzi, no cameras, no screaming fans, just us. I promise." he asked.

"Sure," I told Justin, "I'd like that." I said smiling, as we both walked off to the bathrooms to clean up a little. I couldn't believe it. I was going to hang out with Justin Bieber!


	2. Justin Meets The Family

Justin and I ended up making it to Norah's school. He waited outside while I went in to pick her up.

"Someone special is waiting outside for you!" I told Norah as I picked her up.

When Norah saw Justin waiting out side, she hopped out of my arms and into his.

"Noarh, meet my new friend, Justin," I told Norah while smiling.

"Hi Norah!" Justin said to her.

Norah was completely shocked and estatic.

"Justin's gonna come over for a little while. Okay?" I asked Norah.

All she did was shook her head yes, unable to answer.

And so it went from there. While we walked home, Norah was completely fascinated with Justin. She walked in the middle of us, holding both of our hands and occasionally making us swing her back and forth. We asked her simple questions like how her day was and who she played with.

"Norah, did you take your nap today?" I asked Norah as we alked down the street.

"nooooo." she told me.

"How about when we get home, we watch a movie and then we can take a nap?" I asked her.

"Can Justin watch a movie with us?" she asked looking up at me.

I laughed.

"Why don't you ask him that?" I suggested.

She looked up at Justin and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Justin...Can you please stay and watch a movie with me?" she pouted her lips and Justin laughed.

"I think that can be arranged," he said to her.

When we got to the house, I made some popcorn, we popped in a Disney movie, and all sat on the couch. Norah sat in the middle of Justin and I, leaning on him a little. It was so adorable how he wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side as she started to doze off. It was like they had known eachother for years.

Once Norah had completely fallen asleep, I got up from the couch to carry her upstairs.

"I'll carry her up," Justin whispered.

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

Once we had Norah in her bed, we walked down the hall to my room to try and start our homework. We stopped at my door.

"Okay, I'm warning you now," I told Justin. "I didn't know that I would have company, let alone famous company," I joked, "So my room may or may not be messy... And there may or may not be some posters of you up." I mumbled the last part, but he heard me anyways.

We walked into my room and, thankfully, it wasn't that messy.

Justin looked at some of my posters of him around the room.

"Wow! I can't believe people actually have pictures of ME up in their rooms. That's like letting me into their personal space and they're lookin at me everynight before they go to sleep. Actually it's a little creepy." Justin said outloud.

"thanks for calling me creepy ," I said sarcastically.

He laughed.

"gimme a pen?" Justin asked me.

"Here," I said as I tossed him one.

He took it and signed my poster. Then he wrote a note on it, but I couldn't tell what it said because I was on the other side of my room. I saw him scribble down some numbers and I figured that it was his phone number.

By the time that my mom got home, Justin and I had finished our homework, not that we had much that day, and we were just talking about random stuff in my room.

"Kate!" my mom yelled, "I'm home."

I knew that Norah wouldn't wake up from my mom's yelling because she was a heavy sleeper.

"Ummm," I said as I turned to Justin, "Do you wanna meet my mom? C'mon. Hopefully she won't be mad that I had a boy over." Justin looked a little scared.

We walked downstairs. My mom was putting away groceries, so she didn't look up when we came in the room.

"How was your day, Honey?" my mom asked me, not looking up.

"Good," I replied, "Umm I have someone that I want you to meet."

She looked up and her mouth dropped.

"Kate, has this boy been here all afternoon?" she asked trying to stay calm, but I could tell she was mad.

"Uhhh... Well... You see..." I stumbled over my words.

Justin stepped forward and gave my mom a big smile.

"Yes, I have. But I can assure you that we did nothing. And you have two wonderful daughters," Justin told my mom.

"I'm Justin," he said as he held out his hand to shake my mom's.

My mom took it.

"Yes, I know." my mom said, slightly shocked. "You can call me Ms. Latcher."

"Listen you guys," mom started, "Just because Justin is well known, doesn't change the fact that there was a teenage boy in my teenage daughters bedroom. I trust you, for now. All I ask is that if Justin comes over again that you call and tell me please?"

"Sure mom, thanks," I told her.

Justin and I started walking away. But, I quickly turned around.

"Oh yeah, can Justin stay for dinner, Mom?" I asked.

She nodded her head and Justin and I went back upstairs.

"Hello! Kaaate!!! Any one!! I'm up!!" Norah was yelling.

I looked over to Justin and he was laughing.

"Does she always do this?" he asked.

"Pretty much, and when she can't sleep she yells things like that too." I answered.

Justin and I walked into Norah's room.

"So it wasn't a dream!" Norah said when Justin walked in.

He went over to her and picked her up out of her bed.

Justin, Norah, and I then went into my room.

We all laid on my bed together, Norah of course in the middle.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I have an idea!!" Norah said.

"How about we do a photoshoot with Justin!" she said, getting excited. Norah and I sometimes did "photoshoots" just for fun when we were bored. She always loved it.

I laughed when I sat up and looked at Justin and he was asleep.

"Norah, why don't you wake up Justin while I go get the camera?" I sugested.

"Okay!" she said in her adorable voice.

When I got back upstairs, Justin and Norah were in her room picking out an outfit. She picked out a crazy hat and a boa and put them on Justin.

When we walked into my room, we went into my walk in closet, where I had a pink sheet hanging up as a backdrop.

"You guys do this a lot?" Justin asked.

"Well yeah, Norah loves it! And it is kinda fun." I admitted.

First, I took some pictures of Norah and Justin together. I got some of him giving her a piggy back ride, her arm wrapped around him, and her giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then, norah wanted to be the "photographer". She made Justin and I do tons of weird poses and funny faces.

By the time that my mom called us down for dinner, we must have taken a hundred pictures!

After diner, it was pretty late, so my mom offered to drive Justin home, but he insisted that he have his driver pick him up. I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.


End file.
